What Did I Expect?
by mailreaper
Summary: Frank Iero was an average guy living in a small, average little town. Albeit it was the 2200 century. Society was run differently than it was 200 years ago. How did he expect to get into such a complicated mess? Gerard/Frank


It was the happiest accident in recent history. And by recent, he meant in the past 200 years.

Androids.

The scientists and medical workers that were on the team were trying to invent something with realistic organs, something they could look at instead of a pig for comparison. They wanted to be able to test things out on a human-like machine that they didn't have to kill. The idea took many years of preparation and many more to acquire the technology that was needed in the first place. Because really, who could get such high-tech stuff in a society that didn't have anything besides I-pods and nuclear energy plants?

But once the technology did become available, the project was still kept under cover. No one wanted to know that humans were trying to invent a mechanical human clone to test medical work on. The clone could be used for advancements, for cures. It could be used to see what would happen if they injected certain drugs or viruses, it could be used to see what a current patient was going through. And something like that was amazing, to that society.

What they were creating was a miracle to patients all over the world.

But what they made was much more. When they turned the mechanical human-like machine on, it operated too well. It sat up. It looked at them. Although the eyes were hallow, it looked at them. And then it did the one thing that classified it one step above just a piece of hardware.

It spoke in a sentence, told them it was cold, and requested something of warmth.

The scientists were entirely baffled, shut the machine down, and didn't speak of it for a few weeks before it was inquired again. To which, they thought, 'What if we could perfect it?'

Work came along soon after that and more years passed by before the test android was complete. It had an extensive vocabulary, knowledge of the worlds past, and it knew everything it needed to know to function properly in a real-life situation. It could walk, move, breathe (even if it didn't need to), and make human-like expressions. If you didn't know it was a robot, you would probably think it was human.

This first droid was named Adam (what an ironic name, he could only wonder if it was on purpose), and soon, not even a few months later, 'his' counterpart was named Eve (nope, definitely on purpose). The androids could not reproduce and the scientists had yet to discover how to insert human emotions into their capable minds. But not even they could figure something like that out. Who could create emotions not even humans knew much about? Chemical messengers, neurotransmitters, hormones, dopamine and serotonin? Or were they more than just that, if they could affect humanity in such a way?

Either way, Adam and Eve burst into society and shocked the nations of the world until suddenly they were everywhere. More Adam and Eve's. It became a sort of… epidemic, if he had to put it into a single word. Copies of the same droid were being created all over the planet, with miniature improvements on the other to try and surpass its predecessor.

But another idea soon came up.

What if they could insert these droids into society? Have people who couldn't have kids adopt an adult android with the learning capacity it needed to act like a teenager. Give the androids jobs, homes, and bring them to anyone who needed some kind of companion. Just because they didn't have emotions didn't mean they didn't have the knowledge to know how to fake, right? And so the idea blew up. Adam and Eve were transformed into different faces. Personalities bubbled up in them that not even scientists could explain (nature versus nurture anyone?) and these droids became working and functioning members of society. No one could tell the human from the robot unless they listened to their chest and heard nothing coming from the circuits within.

Droids died like humans. They could get killed in a car crash, from drowning even if they didn't need to breath, and from hanging themselves if they so chose. The circuits in them couldn't hold up to so much stress.

And so, as hundreds of years passed, scientist continued to try and figure out how to give them emotions as androids continued to roam the world.

But for Frank Iero, that was just the history lesson he had to learn that day. Boring as hell, since he'd heard it since the fucking second grade; especially since they had as many androids in their school as they did normal people. There were strange and strict rules about it, though. No one commented on them since everyone was so used to it but there had never been inter-android relationships. Humans tended to stick to humans and androids, surprisingly, developed their own liking for androids. Frank had never called it 'love' since they obviously didn't feel but he had considered them humans ever since he was a young little fucker.

They were warm, breathed, spoke, laughed, joked, enjoyed themselves and drank the night away like anyone else at their school.

Whatever, though. It was just an old history lesson. Why did he ever have to focus his attention on it, anyway?

… … …

The walk home from school was longer than he would've liked but not horribly unbearable like some of the kids had. He lived in a small, ghetto like town called Belleville in New Jersey. A tiny state in a huge country, next to the roaring New York. The sidewalks were heavily eroded from the weather. Acid rain had gotten worse and everyone was always advised to stay indoors when rain came crashing. His shoes caught onto rocks, he kicked them around, and he watched as other students drove home and some turned on different corners compared to him. He had to bypass a busy street and head a few blocks down to get to his house. Frank opened the door, threw his stuff inside onto the couch in the living room, before closing the door again and heading out.

He'd made plans earlier that week and he was ready to uphold them. He shoved his keys into his pocket and walked a few doors down to one of the smaller houses on the block. It wasn't horrible. Clean, nicely cut grass, and the house was surrounded by a fence for the cute dog the family owned. He was barely up the steps to the front door when it opened and staring at him was his tall, glasses-adorning friend.

"Yo, Mikey," he said, and stepped up as the other rolled his eyes and let him in. Frank dusted off his shirt as if something was on it and he smiled when he saw Mikey's mom sitting at the table. "Afternoon Mrs. Way." She smiled and waved at him before she went back to sipping at her tea. Mikey motioned for him to take his shoes off and follow to his room. He did as he was gestured to do and slipped into the small hallway the Way's had and made his way into the other's room.

Mikey was like a gold-digger searching for old-time comic books. They were everywhere. They littered his floors, they were stacked up in shelves, and he even managed to find himself some of the oldest video game stations that still worked on the kind of energy that was supplied. Like, who the fuck had a Play Station 3 anymore? 200 year old technology and yet it still worked and Mikey somehow managed to get his hands on it.

They both plopped down onto his bed and Frank fell back. He never had manners over there anymore. He peered around Mikey's dark room and let out a breath.

"So you comin' today?" He looked over and Mikey shrugged.

"Aw, c'mon. You said you would."

"You know how fucked up I came back last time, though," he said, and pushed up his glasses. Frank rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. And I'm still sorry. But this'll be at my damn place and you know my mom well enough," Frank paused as Mikey raised his eyebrows, "You know she'd never let us have anything there. It'll be a small get together, nothing huge as fuck like last time." He pouted.

"'Sides, alcohol and drugs aren't bad for you."

"I know they aren't." Mikey was just stubborn. Frank rolled his eyes.

"What? Do you wanna study? Jesus. We've learned that stupid history for fucking years, shouldn't it be enough?" Frank whined for a moment and Mikey shrugged.

"Better let it get ingrained into your head, I guess."

Frank sat up and sighed. "Well, you better come, man. No fucking up, no alcohol. Clean as hell fun. My mom'll be home, what do you expect's gonna happen?" His mom would rather lose her fingers than let Frank have his way with the world. Alcohol and drugs were clean! They were tested, they were changed, and the chemicals in them kept their bodies neutral rather than harmed. So what was the big deal?

Oh yeah, he was still one year too young. Pfft.

"That's not all, either," Frank stated. Mikey had picked up a comic book in the spare time he had to think and he peered up at him, pushing at his glasses once more when they slipped down his nose.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. When you stayed over last night you muttered in your sleep again." Frank prodded at Mikey's chest and the other frowned.

"So?"

"So…" Frank drew out the so and leaned back again. "You mentioned that made up dude again, the one you've had in your head since Christ knows how long." Frank fell back onto the bed and Mikey looked down at him.

"I've told you, he's not made up." Mikey was stern and he was frowning. Typical.

"Then if he isn't, why haven't I ever met him? This wondrous older brother of yours?" Frank crossed his arms and grinned. That was always the stumping question, wasn't it? Because not even Mikey knew the answer.

"You ask that every time," Mikey muttered, and peered back at his comic. Frank sat up and grabbed it from him, setting it down on the bed rather than flinging it like his instincts told him to do. Mikey would rip off his head.

"I know."

"And I answer it just the same every time."

"Yes?" Frank smirked and Mikey glared at him.

"Because he had to leave." Mikey scrunched up his nose and shook his head. "He said only for a few days and he ended up disappearing. Haven't heard from him since."

"You also don't know his name. Don't forget about that one." Frank smirked and the other shook his head.

"C'mon, I was like, six."

"Well wouldn't your mom know?" Frank licked over his lips and Mikey shook his head.

"She doesn't wanna talk about it."

Frank groaned and stood. He'd come over for the short talk, walked in for the short talk. He just wanted Mikey to go. "All right, all right. I still don't believe you had a brother, though," he held up a finger when Mikey was about to protest, "but that's obviously not why I came, so. Are you coming or not?" Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. He rubbed at them with his knuckles, moving his glasses out of the way, before he let them fall back on his nose.

"Fine," he said, though his voice was defeated. Frank giggled in that high pitched, pot-giggle sort of way (though he could swear he'd never had enough pot to change his laugh that much, especially when it wasn't bad for you) and nodded.

"Awesome. Come by at about… I dunno, 5? There'll only be a few people. Oh, oh, also," he stopped and scooted closer to him so their noses were practically touching. "I think Alicia might be there." He pulled back to catch Mikey blushing brightly and then covering his face.

"Then that has to be a no." He grabbed a comic book and Frank snorted.

"Jesus fuck, it's so obvious to everyone you love her. So shut up and come so you can finally talk to her like a real man." Mikey had spoken to Alicia on many occasions, she was closer to him than many people would have suspected, but she never realized how Mikey felt for her. Mikey was sort of… dull with his emotions. Frank was eyed for a few moments by those dully heterochomia induced eyes before Mikey groaned and fell onto his back.

"Fine."

"Yes! Love ya buddy, see you later." Frank waved and headed out again, giving Mrs. Way a small wave too as he slipped into his shoes and walked out. He'd actually thought Mikey would completely deny the party after finding out about Alicia. Frank was pleased.

… … …

There was a movie playing, they had some orange soda and snacks that could make their heads go crazy from a sugar high. Frank loved it, though. His mom enjoyed giving out their food when he invited people. She made the house rather homey (with his help, of course, he wouldn't make her clean on her own) and they settled down in the basement where he usually had random practices with people who wanted to play instruments with him. Random guitars were stacked against the back wall along with at least four sets of drum kits and a single bass guitar. His dad used to play drums when he was around. But that was too many years ago for Frank to even imagine, although he did see his grandpa playing every once in a while when he was over.

And he could say honestly that his grandpa Iero was the best fucking drum player he'd ever seen. If he wasn't an old fart that he admired past admiration he would've begged him to be in a band together with him and Mikey. The guy never wanted to admit it but he had like, a practical fetish for the bass guitar. Frank had gotten it specifically so Mikey could play, since he always used guitars to play the bass parts in the past. Mikey didn't have a high earning family, which was concerning for Frank because of the feds and their… well, the system of government.

As long as he stayed around they would be fine, though he never really knew how they got an income since his dad worked from the house and his mom was a housewife. It made little to no sense but Frank never questioned.

Either way, the basement was a music room with microphones and mats set out for the instruments. Frank had pushed everything back, made more room for the couch and for a second loveseat to be fit into the small corner where the TV was perched. Some light filtered in through the bay window but they generally had to keep the lights on for jack shit to be visible.

Frank had a few small, baby looking disco balls set up for atmosphere (he also used them to feel like a badass when he played, pretending he was playing for people, but no one needed to know that) and random dangly door jewelry set up from the rafters. It was like something from the early 2100's. Seven people were crowded around the TV, scrunched up on the couch and sitting on the floor in front of the snack filled table. Mikey was squished against Frank, whose ribs were pressed unto the arm of the couch. He was trying to keep his distance from Alicia, Frank could tell. She was on the same couch but separated by two other people and Mikey was a nervous wreck just sitting there.

Well… in Frank's eyes. To everyone else he probably looked like the calmest fucker in the room. Jokes were being thrown, popcorn was everywhere, and Frank knew he'd have to do a shit load of cleaning later.

"Whoa, whoa, chill out guys; keep the popcorn _in_ the bowls." He grabbed onto the bowl and Bryan snorted. He was a skinny guy; tattoo'd up in a way Frank _wished_ for, with a few piercings and dark hair. He let go of the bowl and Frank set it aside, having had to bypass a squirming Mikey to do so.

"Why?"

"Cause I gotta clean that shit up later," Frank huffed and Bryan smirked.

"I'm only teasin', we'll keep it clean," he said, and grabbed his cup with those inked fingers of his and took a sip. Alicia seemed to be having a nicely decent conversation with Matt, the guy who was Frank's current fun-time drummer. Although she did look a bit uncomfortable. Frank had considered the fact that she would be the only girl and invited Jamia. It was a little awkward, since Frank knew well enough she had a thing for him. He'd tried kissing her, went out with her for a few months, but it didn't really click for him. They were still friends but not as close as before. She smiled at him when Frank realized he was staring and he looked back over at Alicia.

Alicia was cute; he'd give that to Mikey. Hell, he could say she was pretty hot. Black hair, nice make-up, and she was very slender. Jamia was a bit larger, though not taller, and her hair was a similar shade of black. And then next to her in the last chair was Bob. The guy was always so quiet Frank could only wonder if he even liked being there.

"Yo Bob, you okay?" Frank questioned past everyone else and Bob peered at him. He blinked a few times and rubbed at the small amount of blond scruff he had on his face.

"Duh. I'm here, aren't I?" He raised his eyebrows and Frank grinned. He poked at Mikey who frowned at him.

"I dunno if you know Bob or not. But he's a really good drummer and—"

"Hey, I totally thought I was your drummer, dude," Matt piped up, almost defensively, and Frank snorted.

"We're not even in a band, Matt."

"So?" Matt looked over at the blond and Bob held up his hands in defense.

"I said nothing."

"Anyway…" Frank turned his attention back to Mikey. "He's a great drummer and he came here from… from Chicago, was it?" He looked over at Bob as he said it, questioning in his voice, and Bob nodded past his cup as he drank. "But, uh. Bob, this is Mikey. He's awesome. You two would get along." They were both quiet.

Bob waved at him in hello and focused back on the movie. Mikey blinked a few times and shrugged. "Nice meeting him, then."

Frank spotted Alicia watching Mikey as Matt and Bryan got into a discussing about drumming with each other. Bryan loved music as much as the rest of them. Jamia also noticed the look and she made eye contact with Frank. He pushed gently at Mikey to free himself from the death-inducing squeeze he was in and he gestured for her to follow. Jamia set down her drink and followed along as Mikey threw him a weird look. Frank stuck out his tongue and slipped up the stairs and into the living room. His mom was in the kitchen, doing whatever she wanted to do, and Frank licked over his lips.

"Okay, so I dunno if you've noticed but—"

"Mikey totally likes Alicia and Alicia's considering him, too? Frank, these are girl things, of course I noticed." She smiled and he rolled his eyes,

"All right. Well, I wanna get his ass to finally ask her the hell out 'cause he's _really_ been bothering me with all those looks," he sighed out the words and Jamia nodded. "But I have no idea what to do since he's so… what the fuck is he? Quiet? Nervous? Shy? And she's so… not."

"Yeah, I getcha." Jamie put her hands on her hips and swayed from foot to foot. They stood there for a little bit, Frank feeling quite uncomfortable since he had no idea what she was thinking. He looked at his living room, at the light coming from the kitchen, and back at Jamia.

"You could always tell Alicia."

"Me?" Frank gestured to himself with a wave motion and she laughed.

"Yeah, you." Jamia pushed her hair out of her face.

"Why me? I don't have anything to do with this, bro." He leaned against the basement door and almost fell over when it slipped closed behind him. He let out a breath and Jamia giggled.

"Well all right. How 'bout a girl to girl chat?" She tilted her head and Frank bit at his lip ring. Oh yeah, he had a lip and nose ring, but fuck his ass if he ever wanted to get _tattoo's_ right?

"You don't think that'd be too awkward?"

"Frank, honey. Please. Let the girl handle this." She patted his face and he pouted.

"I'm not dumb, you know," he commented in his hurt-like voice and she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, idiot." She opened the door and stepped down the stairs as he looked after her. Idiot? Ugh. Frank followed along like a kicked puppy. He was fine when he got down, though, when he saw Matt and Bryan in the back looking at certain drum sets. Matt was an obsessive freak. Bob was looking at them from his seat and he stood, going over to them to comment on something that Matt didn't seem to know. It was funny seeing Matt get frustrated with this new arrival but Frank had other things to do.

What was nice about it all, though, was that Alicia was sitting on the couch alone with Mikey. Poor nerd with glasses getting nervous around a girl. Frank grinned and plopped down on the loveseat Bob had been occupying. Jamia tapped at Alicia, who'd taken to watching the movie since Mikey hadn't been taking, and she tilted her head to get her to follow. Alicia smiled and stood, coming along with Jamia to the bathroom they had in the other corner of the basement. Once the door was shut Mikey immediately scooted to his side of the couch and glared.

"What the hell did you say?"

"Me? Whatdoya mean?"

"You told her, didn't you?" Mikey glared some more and Frank snorted.

"Dude, she figured it out herself, okay? You're like an open book screaming 'Alicia! Please fuck me!"

Mikey slapped his hands over Frank's face, who struggled a little bit and bit at the other's hands. He let him go, wiped off his hand and glowered. "Shut the hell up, Frank."

"Hey, you know it's true." Frank settled down in his chair and sighed. There was a small amount of rustling in the back but what Frank was shocked about was Bob's ass coming to squish him.

"Bob!" He pushed up at him when the blond planted his entire weight onto Frank and Bob snorted and laughed at him.

"Serves you right for taking my spot."

Frank groaned as Bob's weight suffocated him, but he stopped his complaining when Jamia and Alicia came back out of the bathroom. Alicia seemed much more knowing and she was smiling widely as she sat down on the couch next to Mikey, who looked at her and bit his lip. Bob seemed to notice and he looked down at Frank, who grinned and struggled.

"Please get off you're gonna fucking kill me and then what?"

"Then you'll be dead," Bob said, and stood. Frank exhaled loudly and scrambled off of the couch and over to Jamia on the other loveseat. He squeezed in next to her and she seemed pretty happy about the contact. Ugh, jesus Christ, he wasn't up to being hit on like Mikey would be. He tried to focus on the movie so he could make it less awkward for poor Mikes but his eyes were back on him as Alicia started talking.

He could barely even hear what she was saying with how low her voice was.

But Mikey blushed like a dork and pushed up his glasses. He bit his lip, stuttered something out, and she smiled widely and nodded. What the hell had she said? Frank looked at Jamia in confusion and she shrugged knowingly. Ugh, damn girls. Bryan and Matt came back to the couch as Alicia pulled Mikey over so they could all sit back down. Matt went down on the ground and grabbed for some of the chips. He ate them, stared at Bob, and looked away again and back at the movie. Bryan noticed the close way Mikey and Alicia was interacting and slipped closer to the side of the couch Frank was near. He raised his eyebrows and Frank put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. We're trying to hook Alicia and Mikey up," Frank whispered, and focused back on the two of them. Bryan raised his eyebrows.

"Like in your room or—?" Bryan barely at all got his question out when Frank shoved at his shoulder.

"Oh, fuck no! Mikey's too kiddish for that anyway. No, like. Seriously get them to go out." Frank had to admit, himself. He hadn't gotten too far with a girl because A, he was embarrassed, and B, his mom was a hawk. Besides. Who said he even wanted to, right? He was a normal teenager with a normal sex drive and that was what hot nights in the shower were for. He wasn't ready to commit to being a whore or to a girlfriend just yet.

Bryan smiled and shrugged.

"Cool then." He bent down and snatched some chips from Matt, who made a face and picked out some of his own chips. God, Frank liked stupid parties like this much more than drugs and alcohol.

… … …

Frank was a fucking genius. A genius. By the end of the night Mikey had given Alicia a kiss and they ended up talking to each other as the rest of them goofed off and did the stupidest shit. It wasn't even anything intelligent that he wanted to consider, but all he really liked was Mikey and Alicia. And when everyone else had left and it was only him, Mikey, and Alicia he gave them their own little private moment in front of the door as she left. Frank practically tackled Mikey to the ground when the door was closed. All he could do, though, was cling onto Mikey tightly and squeeze him until Mikey was prying him off and laughing.

"Am I awesome or what?" He exclaimed it and Mikey snickered again.

"All right, I'll admit. That was awesome of you," Mikey said, and Frank let go of him and beamed.

"Fuck yeah. Now let's get to fucking sleep, all right? I'm so tired my head might come off. I'll clean tomorrow." It was midnight, he wasn't about to go down and clean the mess they made. He yawned and Mikey agreed as he followed along into his room. Frank settled down onto his bed as Mikey shuffled through his duffel bag and grabbed some clothes and a towel. He'd slept over enough to know where the bathroom was for a shower. And as he closed the door, Frank fell back onto his bed and stretched, letting out a sexual groan when it felt _good_ to relax. He grinned at the ceiling.

Life was damn good.


End file.
